Harry Potter and the Day of Reckoning
by GRYST
Summary: In Harry Potter's 26 years he has never really had the chance to make up his own mind. Dark Lords, The Fates, and "manipulative old codgers" have always made his decisions for him. Read as Harry fulfills his destiny and finally receives the opportunity to
1. Prologue: Who?

Title: Harry Potter and the Day of Reckoning

Genre: General

Rating: R

Warnings: Language, Violence, Death, and References to Sexual Relationships

Major Pairings: H/NT, RW/HG

Other Pairings: Most of these occur in the past; H/HG, RW/LL, H/LL, H/G, G/D (The rest of the Weasleys will have their normal significant others as well)

Summary: In Harry Potter's 26 years he has never really had the chance to make up his own mind. Dark Lords, The Fates, and "manipulative old codgers" have always made his decisions for him. Read as Harry fulfills his destiny and finally receives the opportunity to weigh the options.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All hail goes to JKR

"Italics" mind speak

**Prologue: Who?**

A twenty-something, raven-locked man sat brooding in a living room that didn't belong to him. In the dead of night, with nothing but a bottle of 'Ogden's Old Firewhisky' and 'The Daily Prophet,' Harry Potter was waiting patiently for some very old acquaintances.

_"Harry, are you absolutely sure about this?"_

_"Of course Albus, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."_

_"I understand that Harry. I would just like to make sure that you are ready. The fact that I have taken up permanent residence inside your mind not only allows me to assume that this conversation could become disastrous for the three of you, but I can also feel your emotions. You seem incredibly apprehensive about this whole thing."_

(Harry sighs dejectedly) _"Don't remind me old man, and tell me again why you couldn't just die when I killed you."_

(Dumbledore chuckles appreciatively) _"I know you don't mean that Harry. I am in your mind, remember?"_

_"It would be a little difficult to forget that now wouldn't it?"_

Harry sensed that the wards on the houses were being taken down (lot of good they did) so he got up from the chair, crossed the room, and settled into the shadows.

_"Oh look Albus, the lovebirds are home."_

The door down the hallway opened wide to reveal the couple in question.

"Wow today was great! Isn't it just incredible how happy everyone was when we told them that we were engaged?"

"Yes, yes it was rather exciting." At this, the man started to place butterfly kisses all over his fiancés' neck. "However, I don't want to think about them right now." (kiss) "I want to make love...(kiss)...to my wife-to-be. But I don't think I can make it to the bedroom." And with that, the light kisses turned into hungry, passionate ones.

_"Albus, I bet it just warms your heart to see two of your former students in the midst of a shag."_

_"Harry, has anyone ever told you that you have a rather...disturbing sense of humor?"_

_"Many times my good man, many times. But you needn't worry. I know stopping them before this really gets started is going to get their knickers in a twist."_

_"Well get on with it then, before I see something that I was never meant to."_

_"As you wish old man."_

Just as the couple was about to divest of their last layer of clothing an unidentifiable, yet vaguely familiar, voice snaked its ways across the room.

"Tsk...tsk...tsk...I had thought that I had taught the both of you better than that. Hell, after the D.A and a crash course in Moody's Auror program, you should have been able to take me down the second you entered the room."

Even though Harry's prey had no way of recognizing their armed assailant, he had gone to great lengths in picking his hiding spot and disguising his voice, their reactions couldn't have been any more priceless. In fact, Harry wished that Colin hadn't been killed, so that the look of shock that registered across their faces could've been photographed and used for a good laugh. Despite their surprise, the lovers untangled their limbs and began a frantic search for their wands.

"If you are looking for weapons, then don't bother. Not only did I take all of the reserves that you keep in this house, but I also summoned your primary and secondary wands. You two were so involved with each other that you didn't even feel the magic that I used against you. And furthermore, what exactly would you do if you had them? You don't know where I am, and you won't until I show you. So why don't you two just stop, take a good look around, and realize your mistakes."

After five minutes, and no answer, Harry was extremely frustrated. "For God's sakes you two are inept! Try this. The glasses on the coffee table, the book that I stole from your _precious_ collection, and the newspaper that you, young lady, planted your bare arse on! Jesus, and here I was thinking that I was making it too easy for you!"

_"Harry, you do realize that you are going to give them heart attacks if you don't unmask your voice and reveal to them who you are."_

_"Not yet Albus. I am having way to much fun berating them for their total disregard for CONSTANT VIGILLANCE!"_

_"Laughing at the fact that your friends think they have a crazed maniac in their home. Not only is it disturbing, your sense of humor Harry, is morbid as well."_

"Where are you?"

"Irrelevant for now, and a rather stupid question coming from you." The woman looked a little hurt by this.

"What are you going to do?"

"Not that's two very dumb questions from one of the smartest people I know. Try again."

"Why are you here?"

"Strike three. You're out. Want to give it a try mate?"

"Who are you?"

"Five points to Gryffindor, and I would like to thank you."

"What for?"

"Well you just proved the impossible. You see, I for one never thought that Voldemort would let me see the day that Ronald Weasley outsmart Hermione Granger." And with that, Harry unclouded his voice and stepped out from the shadows. "I hope you two missed me." Ron and Hermione were completely motionless due to their shock, and Harry could tell that neither one of them would be conscious for much longer. "I think this is the part in the movie where you two are scheduled to faint. I could be wrong though. I have never been one for the cinema." And after hearing Harry's disturbingly sarcastic remark, both of his 'acquaintances' collapsed rather gracefully.

A/N: I know this seems confusing, but everything will be explained in the dialogue of the next few chapters.


	2. Chapter One: A Question of Trust

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so shove off!

"Italics" - mind speak

**Chapter 1: A Question of Trust**

_"Harry, you do know a simple Ennervate Charm would work just as well as that bucket of ice cold water in waking Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger up, right?"_

_"Of course Albus. However, someone has to administer the preventive serum, and an Ennervate wouldn't be as fun."_

_"Well...it's just that...I mean..." _Harry couldn't really be sure, but he figured that if Dumbledore had a face then it would be a stunningly beautiful magenta color. _"...I think..."_

_"What is it professor?"_

_"I have seen enough of Miss Granger tonight to last me a lifetime. I just couldn't bare to see her in another compromising situation."_

At this, Harry took a good look at what he had dressed Hermione in. He really wasn't paying that much attention at the time he had picked out her clothing. He was rushed because he wanted to investigate the rest of the house which, he came to find, was incredibly humble for two of the three most famous people in the wizarding world; two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a quaint living room, a charming dinning room, and a collection of books that slithered in and out of all the other available space within the household. But now Harry realized that he had put her in a rather inappropriate top for what he was about to do. The look was very Hermione; a plaid, knee-length skirt and a tight, white shirt. However, once water was added to the equation, it would probably look more like something Parvati would wear in front of him.

_"Well...I'd always wondered how she'd do in a wet T-shirt contest." _And with that thought, Harry dumped the bucket over their heads and sat back to judge. _"I'd give her a ten, but I guess I'm biased."_ Harry was torn from his appraisal of Hermione by Ron's sputtering and cursing.

"Goddamnit Harry, why in the hell did you dump that ice cold-fucking-bucket of water on my head?!"

"Because _Ronald_, that is how the son of a prankster operates. I also wanted to see your fiancé in wet clothing."

"Um...Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Do you think you could muster the decency to cast a warming spell?!"

"Why Hermione," Harry muttered in mock indignation. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a tad bit uncomfortable. How come? It's not like I don't know you in rather...intimate detail." This last bit Harry said with a charming wink and a disarming smile, but Hermione paled considerably and Ron started to shake in barely controlled rage. Harry glanced back and forth between the two of them several times with a confused look on his face. And then it dawned on him. "You never told him," he asked Hermione. She just nodded her head in affirmation. "And Ron, you just assumed that we never..." (He motioned with his hands between Hermione and himself) Ron's lack of answer was answer enough, and Harry couldn't believe it. Through his laughter he managed to choke out: "you thought...never...in ten months...daft git...we had sex so many...lost count...now that's rich!

I am a little confused though. How is it that you thought she was a virgin when it would have been physically impossible to...'take her maidenhood' that first time."

Not only was Ron very angry, but now he was very confused as well.

"I can answer that for Ron, Harry. Wizards don't learn the same things about sex that muggles do. I was Ron's first and only. He has never made love to a virgin."

"Well I guess that explains my first time with Luna." At Hermione and Ron's shocked expressions, Harry let loose a bark of laughter.

By now Ron was so angry with Harry that any fear of reprisal was forgotten. "Find my ignorance funny do you Potter?! You're just upset because your 'Boy-Who-Lived' charm didn't work on Hermione. You're just pissed because you didn't get the girl this time. Gonna steal her, like you did Luna, now are you?!"

"Oh yeah Ron, that's it. After seven years, I'm here risking my own capture to steal her away from you..." Ron picked up on the sarcasm and was enraged. "...Might I also remind you that I am the only one here who isn't accustomed to stealing another person's significant other. Out of the four of us I'm the only one."

Ron and Hermione had the decency to look ashamed but confused at the same time; there were only three of them, weren't there? "Harry, what do you..."

"Never mind! I would like to address Ron's accusations first. You say I always get the girl correct?" At Ron's nod, he continued. "Well, why do you think that is?"

"Because your 'Saint Potter'...the 'Boy-Who-Lived'!"

"Well you're wrong and right in making that statement." Harry conjured a chair for himself and took a seat. "When I came here tonight I never thought I'd be explaining this, but it will be a pleasant distraction before I really get started."

"Harry, what are you..."

"Hermione please stop interrupting. I'll never finish if I don't get started. Besides, you'll probably enjoy this. My theory is very muggle and scientific in nature." Once again Harry used his beatific stare and charming smile to stifle any further argument. It worked.

"It's not fair that you can do that."

(Harry chuckles warmly) "I know, but you still love me for it." Hermione slightly cringed at the comment and Harry laughed again. "Maybe not. Well anyway, as you both know I apprenticed under Albus for three years after we graduated. During that time I did many things. One of which being intensive research on Voldemort himself, and the other was discovering my latent Veela capabilities. As it seems, I had a great grandmother that was a full-fledged Veela and one of my great grandfathers had traces of it in his system as well. Because I am a male it took a little longer for it to manifest and I wasn't showing any signs until my eighteenth birthday. But to understand why this is important, I have to explain my attempts to decipher the enigma that is Voldemort. To accomplish this task I studied human psychology and, as a curious footnote, the biology behind some of his Animagus forms as well. It was here that I discovered the term for a specific type of male known as the Alpha.

In the Animal Kingdom, the most physically dominant males are always the most attractive to the females. This, of course, is inherently important to Darwin's theory, survival of the fittest, perpetuation of the species, etc., etc. However, in humans, and more specifically wizards, it is slightly different.

The complexity of our minds keeps physicality from being the sole reason for attraction. If this weren't the case, then men like Voldemort, Crabbe, Goyle, and Snape would have plenty of women to choose from. But in reality, if my intelligence is correct, then I don't think a one of them has ever had a significant other...ever. So I used those four as justifications to expand my theory.

I won't bore you with the expansive explanations that are required to describe my experimentation. I will, however, tell you that I was able to discover three factors that one must posses in create quantity to be considered an Alpha Male. They are physicality, magical capability, and personality. Personality is an all-encompassing category that includes things like intelligence, genetics, disposition, etc.

For my age, height, and build I am at my physical peak. I am one of, if not the strongest wizard in the world. My personality, which includes my intelligence, Veela attributes, and 'saving people thing' are all very attractive to the opposite sex. I would consider myself an Alpha Male."

Ron started to mumble incoherently. It sounded like something along the lines of 'arrogant, pig-headed git.'

"Ron, before you get all hot and bothered and consider me arrogant, I'll have you know this: it isn't arrogance if it's fact. You can consider yourself one as well unless you and I are in the same room. In those situations I steal all your limelight. However, when you are in a place without me, which, I will remind you, is the state that you have been in for the last seven years, you are the number one guy. This has been, and will always be your greatest weakness; you have never given yourself enough credit and you always blame me for that.

As you might have guessed, Hermione, there are a number of holes in my theory. If the human mind is strong enough to separate itself form the Animal Kingdom in terms of male and female interaction, then of course it's capable enough to shatter the confines of my hypothesis. I thought that too, until I hunted down Bellatrix Lestrange.

You see, for obvious reasons, I have an incredible hatred for her. And, for obvious reasons, she has an incredible hatred for me. If anyone was going to disprove my findings it would've been her, but I was pleasantly surprised to find out that I had misjudged Mrs. Lestrange. Now before you even ask, I was able to seduce her, and yes...I slept with her. However, I killed her afterwards as per my mission. And, so you don't think of me as a total asshole, I was so sick with myself afterwards I almost committed suicide..._I am sorry Sirius._

I still had doubts though about my experiment. Bellatrix and I hated each other, but she was evil and, from what my intelligence tells me, a sex-aholic as well. She could've just been looking for a good shag and I just fit the bill, or she could've been doing the same thing I was; she could've been just trying to lower my defenses enough for a kill.

No, to make my experiment a success I need someone who hated me but didn't want to kill me. Possibly even someone who I used to be friends with." At this, Harry stared intently at Hermione. "You and I have loved deeply, been intimate with one another, and you are disgusted by the things that I have done and what I have become. However...(Harry lifts his eyelids, which had been downcast throughout the entire rant, rather smugly)...your body is screaming for me right now." Hermione started to protest, but Harry left his chair and silenced her with a look. He started to circle the both of them very slowly before he spoke again. "I have no doubt that you love Ron completely, and I also know for a fact that you can't stand me. Your complex brain and body language are working to paint a very clear picture. Your posture is rigid and defensive. Well, as defensive as you can be when tied up. The glare that you are wearing right now is quite impressive. Plus that snobbish, down-the-nose look is a nice indicator as well. However, the sexual functions of your body, the ones controlled by your baser instincts, are sending very different signals. For one, your heart rate has increased from seventy to one hundred beats per minute. Also, your body temperature has jumped from ninety-eight to ninety-nine degrees. Your pheromone count has nearly tripled. And..." At this, Harry leaned dangerously close so that only Hermione could hear his next words. "...I can smell how aroused you are." Harry backed away again and continued with his narrative.

"Now even though I didn't come here to prove my theory, I would like to thank you for helping me. I would also like to thank you Ron, for demonstrating the reaction I get out of most of the men I meet. Hermione, take a good look at Ron while I describe what his body is going through right now. His face is flustered because he is angry. In fact, most of the changes that have appeared on his vestige in the last hour are due to his anger towards me. His increased heart rate and body temperature have been triggered by his hatred of me. And he also is releasing hormones into the air, but that is defensive in nature to try and combat what I am doing to you. I can also tell that he is thinking about ways to kill me..._legilimens_. So far he has discovered 102, make that 103, ways to end my life with the rope that he is tied up in.

I have always found it very interesting to study the way people react to me ever since I learned to combine my Veela powers and mage senses. One time in particular is memorable. It was at one of the last Weasley family dinners." At this, Harry ended his impromptu-speech and leveled the couple with an almost predatory glare.

"You two remember those right? The ones you were...'oh just too busy'...to attend because of your careers; the ones we won't ever be having again due to the death of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I'll have you know that the funeral you two refused to show up at was lovely. How could you do that to them Ron? I had expected it when Percy turned his back on your mother and father, but I never thought you would stoop to the same level." Harry stopped to consider something for a moment.

"Hell, maybe I should have seen it coming. I mean you were always so annoyingly jealous of me at Hogwarts. You wanted my money, my fame, and my power, but didn't you realize that I was the one who was jealous of you. Ron, you had a loving family and I would have traded everything for just that. (Harry laughs inwardly for a moment) As it turns out, I didn't have to. For a time, I think I was considered apart of the Weasley family. It was the greatest feeling in the world. And you, you little prick, gave it all up for some fucking job! I don't think I can ever forgive you for that!"

Up until this point Harry had been very controlled. But the memory of how Ron took his family for granted, in the hopes of extending his career, made the bile in his stomach rise. For a while Harry looked very dangerous, and for the moment Ron was too frightened to look ashamed. This led Harry to take a deep breath, a short break, and attempt to continue

"Well, anyway, one night Bill brought Fleur and Gabrielle with him. Now three quasi-Veelas in the same area is very dangerous for a room full of witches and wizards. However, it is even more dangerous for the Veelas themselves. I was able to control myself, as were they. Until, of course, Bill got called back to Gringotts on emergency and the twins decided to spike the punch. I would've normally been able to pick up on the firewhisky a mile away, but my senses were going crazy already. After a few drinks...well...I don't want to be too explicit, so I'll just say this: If not for a few well placed stunners by Albus and the rest of the Weasley clan, then I would have been a statutory rapist and Bill would have been none too pleased with his wife."

Throughout his entire dialogue, the couple had been uncharacteristically quiet. Harry was very surprised that he hadn't been inundated with questions from Hermione. It looked as if the both of them had been shocked into silence. In fact, the only difference that was detectable was their changes in body language at various parts of the exposition. It was time to get on with it.

"I know that neither one of you trust me, so what I am going to do is give you your wands and free you." With a surreptitious wave of his hand they were untied, on their feet, and with their wands at the ready. They didn't miss a beat.

"Stupefy!"

"Accio weapons!"

Instead of spells erupting from the tips of their foci, a pair of rubber chickens flopped to the floor.

"It's good to see that Moody's training came in handy somewhere. Ron, do try to remember that I do wandless magic so, therefore, I have no foci to summon. Now, how about we try this again? I'll give you your real wands, but this time...don't hex me." From the tone of Harry's voice it sounded if he was telling Ron and Hermione this for his own good just as much as theirs. With another wave of his hand, they had their real wands, and once again they didn't miss a beat.

"Stupefy!!"

Harry watched as the spells approached at a sluggish pace and muttered a few quick incantations. His words negated Ron and Hermione's actions, stripped them of their wands, and bound them back into their chairs.

"Why can't you two just hear me out?"

"You murdered Albus Dumbledore, that's why!"

"Once again Ron, you are both wrong and right with the things that you say."

"Bullshit! You killed him in cold blood you fucking murderer!"

"Silence! You know absolutely nothing of his death. I loved that man like a grandfather, and I never would of done anything to intentionally hurt him. Yes, I did kill him, however, it was without malice, and therefore not murder. If anything, it was suicide. His own stupid actions brought about his death, and I have already grieved enough over that you insufferable bastard!"

_"Harry, you need to calm down...let me speak with them."_

_"I am sorry grandfather, it's just that Ron went too far that time."_

_"That is quite all right Harry, and I say again that you should let me speak with them."_

_"If you wish?"_

"If you two don't believe me, then maybe you'll believe him." With that said, Harry calmed down and concentrated. Within moments his eyes were no longer the startling green that they once were. Now they were a twinkling blue that only one man could posses. And when he spoke it wasn't Harry's voice, but the voice that went with the eyes.

"Hello my children." At this, both Hermione and Ron fainted again. Harry was now Albus Dumbledore.

A/N: Before you get all excited, Albus is not Harry's real grandfather. It's just a term of endearment that Harry has reserved for Dumbledore. Having to share the same head with someone for seven years can bring people together.


	3. Chapter Two: Please Just Listen

Disclaimer-

Crush6189: Do you ever think that they will realize that I don't own this stuff?

Albus: Probably not, but you should still humor them.

Ron & Hermione: Are you ever going to untie us?!

Harry: No, and Crush needs to get on with it.

Crush6189: Fine! I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Italics" - mind speak

**Chapter 2: Please...Just Listen!**

_"Harry, were your friends always this faint at Hogwarts?"_

_"No, and it really pisses me off too. Looks like domestic life has weakened their resolve."_

_"Harry, that's not entirely true. They have been helping in the defense of Hogwarts for the last seven years."_

_"Oh come off it Albus! You now very well that Voldemort hasn't been able to properly attack Hogwarts since my seventh year. I protected the school then, and my Aurors have made sure that nothing stronger than a battalion of wood nymphs would've been able to breach the gates ever since. These two wouldn't of even make it through my training course. It's quite pathetic really."_

_"You really ought to cut them a little slack, Harry."_

_"I don't see why Albus. You are the one that is so hard up on the idea of the three of us forgiving each other for past transgressions. Number one, I don't see that happening. And number two, all I came here to do tonight is ask them why. Something I plan on doing the second you get them to listen to me and I am able to tell them my story. After that, they can kiss their memories of this night goodbye."_

_"But Har..."_

_"No 'buts' Albus! The Fates allowed us to do this under one condition, and one condition only. The 'lovebirds' must not remember this night. I really have no qualms with that stipulation, even though you do."_

_"For someone who hates the fact that he has never had any choices in his life, you don't put up too much of a fight when told to do something!"_ Albus regretted the thought the moment it came to him. He could almost feel Harry exploding with anger inside their mutual subconscious. It was giving Albus an excruciating headache._ "Harry, I am truly sorry that I said that."_

_"Damnit Albus, you should be! Professor, you more than anyone else should know that, until Voldemort is gone, my life is not my own."_

_"Yes Harry, that is true. And don't worry...I will get them to listen to you. However, I need to do this alone so you might want to make yourself scarce."_

_"Thank you grandfather, and I will give you the peace you need to convince them. Just remember, I don't want their pity and I don't need it. If anything I want them to be scared of me when I come back."_

_"I think you have done a good enough job of that on your own."_

_"Good luck."_

_"Thank you, I have a feeling that I will need it."_

(A/N: From now on, any more "Italics" will be Albus' thoughts to himself. Harry is locked up somewhere inside their mind.)

"Ennervate." Ron and Hermione opened their eyes very slowly. "Well it's good to see you two in the realm of the living; did you enjoy your little nap?"

"No...I don't believe it! There is no way in hell that you are Dumbledore! He died seven years ago," Ron cried.

"Ronald, I can assure you tha..."

"Bullshit! Fucking bullshit, you are a bloo..."

"_Silencio_! Mr. Weasley I have had enough of your language. Not only are you being disrespectful to one of your elders, but in front of a lady as well. Do you have no shame?"

All of a sudden, Ron felt like a student back at Hogwarts being reprimanded for speaking out of turn in the middle of class. But there was no possible way that this could be the headmaster. It really didn't even look like him. Yes, the hair and eyes were the same; they were considerably spongy and twinkling, respectively. However, the face was totally different; it was almost like Harry was caught in between growing old and young all at the same time. Hermione noticed this as well, but she was much more polite in voicing her skepticism.

"Prof...Har...Whoever it is that you are, could you please explain what is going on?"

"Of course, but I have a feeling that you two won't believe me no matter what I tell you. I assume I am going to have to offer the both of you irrefutable proof that I am really Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes, but you really don't look like Professor Dumbledore, so you are going to have to do one helluva job if you would like to convince us otherwise."

Dumbledore looked a little shocked by this; _"I don't look like myself?"_ So, with a snap of his fingers, he conjured himself a mirror to observe his facial features.

"Ah...I see your point. I guess in Harry's haste to keep from hurting Ronald he gave control of his body over to me before the change took full affect. Excuse me for a time." And in that moment that Albus had asked for, he screwed his face up in concentration and finished the transformation. "I believe that this is the Headmaster that we all know and love."

"Yes, it is true that you look like Professor Dumbledore, but that really doesn't mean anything. I have seen this kind of deception before, and I even participated in it in my second year. I still don't know if I can trust you. Can you prove me wrong?"

"Hermione...ever the perceptive one." Despite the situation, she glowed crimson at the praise. "Your question will be answered with my explanation, but I see that you still don't trust me. I find that it is quite impossible for me to continue. How do you suggest that we remedy this little situation?"

"Well, there really isn't anything personal that I could ask you because Harry knows all of our secretes. Or, at least, he knows everything that you would know. I really don't have a clue."

"Ms. Granger, do you know anything about Magical Auras?"

"Actually, I do. I was so intrigued by what Harry did at the ends of our sixth and seventh years that my major at the Salisbury Academy of Wizardry involved that very same topic. My thesis debated whether or not someone's aura could be used to manipulate the physical world around said person. Aside from Harry there has only been one other person in history that has been able to do it, and that was Merlin."

"Well Ms. Granger, just like our dear silenced Mr. Weasley, you are both wrong and right in making that assumption. It is true that it is, in fact, Harry's Magical Aura that did those wonderful things at the end of his sixth and seventh year. But, there are **three** people in history that have been capable of the same feet; Harry, Merlin, and now Voldemort." There was a sharp intake of breath from Hermione. If Ron were capable of speech, then he would have probably gasped as well. "However, for now, all of that is irrelevant. Can you please explain to me some of the rules that govern Magical Auras?"

"Of course. The incantation that allows one wizard to see the aura of another is _'Identifus Revelacio_.' It is impossible for one wizard to have more than one aura, and it as just as difficult to change the revealing characteristics of an aura through magic. There are many other codes, but none that would pertain to this particular situation."

"Could you please explain to me how an aura would help an observer to ascertain someone's identity? An example would be most appreciated."

"That's easy. All auras are color-specific to their witch or wizard, and sometimes certain...marks appear through the influence of personality. Mine, for instance, is a very subtle brown, while all of the Weasleys' posses different shades of red."

"How so?"

"Well, Ron's is a very dark maroon. On the other hand, Ginny's is very bright and fiery; almost an orange."

"What about magi and sorcerers?"

"There isn't any recorded information about the auras of magical beings that strong."

"And why is that Ms. Granger?"

"I am not necessarily sure. If I had to take a guess, I would say it was because of their rarity. It also might have something to do with the fact that those individuals are powerful enough to keep lowly witches and wizards from testing them."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Thank you professor, but I am not really sure where you are going with this."

"Would you like to test both Harry and myself Ms. Granger?"

Hermione's eyes grew as large as galleons, and you could hear her swallow the lump that was forming in her throat. To not only witness the aura of a sorcerer, but a possible mage as well; wow!

"I take your silence as an affirmative?"

Hermione just nodded her head meekly.

"Okay then. I will free your arm and give you your wand. However, you must not try to attack me. Harry has designed certain...instinctual defense mechanism to protect himself in these types of situations. Most of them I know nothing about and most of them are very deadly."

Once again, Hermione just answered with a tentative nod of her head.

"It is nice to know that you are actually starting to trust me."

With another snap of his fingers, Hermione's right arm was free and her wand floated into her hand.

"Ready whenever you are Ms. Granger."

"_Identifus Revelacio_!"

It was breathtaking. Never before had Hermione ever seen something so beautiful or so powerful.

"_Finite Incantatum_!"

"I assume you have seen enough?"

"Ye..Y...Yes _Professor_." There was something in the way Hermione had said the word professor that alluded to her growing acceptance of the situation. However, she still needed to witness Harry's aura to be sure. And almost as if Dumbledore was reading her thoughts...

"Should I ask Harry to join us?"

"I guess so." Hermione was still a little skeptical.

(A/N: Back to the mind speak.)

_"Harry..."_

_"Harry..."_

_"Harry!"_

_"What is it Albus?!"_

_"They need to speak with you."_

_"Oh...What about?"_

_"You'll find out."_

_"You know I really hate it when you are cryptic."_

_"I realize that, and that is why I do it."_

_"Oh ha, ha, ha...you are sooo funny."_

_"Well thank you Harry, coming from a next-generation Marauder that is a real compliment."_

_"Sarcasm old man...ever heard of it?"_

_"I could ask you the very same question."_

_"Let's just get this over with."_

"Well hello kiddies...having fun with Professor Dumbledore?"

"Harry...are you...you?"

"Well of course Hermione, if I wasn't me then who else would I be?"

"Harry...I realize you must find this situation hilarious, but it is really starting to get on my nerves. My fiancé and I are restrained, totally defenseless, in the same room with the same man who is wanted for the murder of Albus Dumbledore. I have come to find that said man is powerful enough to end both of our lives with a wave of his hand, but so far all he is doing is toying with us. On top of all of that, I have discovered that the person whom you supposedly murdered is now actually apart of you. Correct me if I am wrong, but your cheek is definitely not appropriate nor appreciated."

Harry was incredibly proud of her composure at the moment. "If that is the case, then I extend my sincerest apologies. Now, what exactly does Albus need me to explain to you?" Hermione lifts her wand into the air. "Oh...the old Magical Aura thing. I figured he'd try to convince you like that. Well then, go right on ahead."

"_Indentifus Revelacio_!"

It was simply stunning. So stunning in fact, that Hermione actually dropped her wand out of shock. Harry took it upon himself to end the spell.

"Did that answer your question?"

"How...I mean...not...no...why...impossible."

"Maybe you should right your observations down; it always helped you in the past." With an owlish blink of Harry's eyes, a blank piece of parchment and a eagle-feathered quill appeared before the brunette. "Well, you're being surprisingly quiet through all of this Ron." The red head attempted to reply, but it came out as a strangled muffle. It only got louder with each exertion. "Dumbledore silenced you, didn't he?" Ron just nods sheepishly. "_Silencio_!" Once again Weasley's ability to speak got ripped away from him. At Hermione's questioning look Harry said, "Dumbledore wanted him quiet and I am not about to go against his wishes."

"Well Harry...I guess...based on this...what I mean to say is..."

"Just spit it out Hermione!"

"Fine, I believe you!"

"Good...lets see it then."

"See what?"

"The parchment. Come on Hermione, I am just as curious as you are about this."

"Fine."

(A/N: Harry is reading the parchment)

_Magical Auras_

_Specimen 1: Albus Dumbledore; sorcerer. Instead of the common tint that just barely outlines most wizards and witches, the headmaster's aura was spherical. It extended all the way around his body and completely obscured him from our view. It was a very interesting shade of blue; almost purple. And it seemed to be...twinkling? Also, and it may just have been my imagination, but I think I saw a crescent moon._

_Specimen 2: Harry Potter; mage? Seems to be a mix between the auras of the sorcerer and the common witch or wizard; it clings to the body but completely covers the subject. It almost looked like a magical body suit. It was a green fire, the same color as his eyes, and it surrounded everything. Like Albus, he had an identifying mark and seemed to be a lightning bolt._

"Very astute observations _Dr. _Granger."

"Harry...the cheek."

"Sorry Hermione. So, will you listen and believe the headmaster now?"

"I guess."

"Wonderful!"

_"Albus, your up."_

_"Why thank you Harry."_

_"Your welcome, but will you please not call me again until you have convinced them that I didn't murder you?"_

_"Ok Harry."_

"So, Harry tells me that you finally believe that I am who I say I am."

"Yes I do, but I have a lot of questions."

"Well then, fire away Ms. Granger."

"Ok...I guess the most obvious question is how?"

"Alas, I have always believed that the most obvious questions are always the most difficult to answer. I hope you don't mind if I tell you a story?"

"No, not really. I feel like I need to get used to hearing explanations that way because that is probably how Harry is going to clarify everything."

"All Harry really wants me to tell you about is the happenings that resulted in my demise, but to do that I think I am going to have to tell you about some of my more...appalling attempts at forcing the magic out of him.

You see Ms. Granger, as a Dumbledore I already know a great deal about Merlin's power. My family has always been very close to the Merlin line, as it has always been very close to the Potter line. My house protects the secrets of both and the members of both, and it just so happens that their lines have manifested themselves in Harry."

There was a squeak of shock from Hermione that reverberated throughout the room.

"It sounds wonderfully cliché, doesn't it? That the savior of the wizarding world would be a direct descendant of Merlin through his mother's side. I always knew there was a reason why Lily was so powerful in ancient magic and charms.

Anyway, to unlock Harry's power I believed that he needed to make a connection between three things: his aura, his own magic, and the magic of the Earth. I was correct in my assumption, but not so much in the methods I used to force the connection.

Many times throughout his apprenticeship I attempted to force his hand, and make him use his aura. Subconsciously, Harry knew that if I were to do so the affects would've been disastrous - resulting in my death much earlier than already established - so he resisted. Every time he resisted his body would go into shock and he would be sidelined for weeks at a time. During his final year under my tutelage, I was getting desperate.

That was the year that I decided to use a wonderful invention of your brothers' Mr. Weasley; the 'Change of Face' tarts. It's actually kind of ironic, because Harry used these very same tarts to evade me during the summer after his fifth year. Now, from what your brothers told me the tarts contain essence of Polyjuice, and they allow the user to become anyone he or she wants to become."

At this Hermione cries meekly, "Oh professor...you didn't, did you?"

" I am sorry Ms. Granger, but I did. I used the tarts to become Voldemort, and I systematically tortured an illusion of everyone he ever loved. At the time I didn't think that his aura would do anything to me. As witnessed in the past, Harry's magical capabilities have always been merciful, even soothing, to those of the light. I was very wrong. Pain. Indescribable pain. Harry, in his frustrated state saw me as Voldemort, and his magic treated me accordingly.

So you see Mr. Weasley, Harry didn't murder me. My own idiocy brought about my death. But it wasn't all for naught. When Harry's aura flares he is more closely connected to magic than any other being in the universe. And it is because of this, and what Harry was feeling at the time - great sorrow and regret for his actions, coupled with a need to bring me back to life - that drew my ethereal being from the spirit plane and into Harry's mind.

In the end, it was really for the best. From inside his mind I was able to make the connections I knew were required to cause Harry's magical transformation from wizard to mage. And I have been able to make a nice little life for myself within his subconscious. It has actually been kind of a blessing. I have Harry to thank for the ability to be with my wife and my daughter again. I had lost both of them during my campaign against Grindelwald."

At this, Dumbledore pauses and takes a moment to consider his past before looking up and resuming the conversation.

"Do you trust Harry now?" They both nodded in the affirmative, albeit reluctantly. "Then you will both hear him out." The same nod. "Good...that's really all I can ask of you. One more thing, be careful how you confront him about some of the choices he has made. You will not like his reactions. Please...just listen."

(A/N: I highly doubt it, but some of you may recognize the theory behind the 'Change of Face' tarts. I wrote a fic at the Realm under my "Neptune" handle and it was called "Harry Potter and The Second War"; not very original. Anyway, I never got to finish it and I will probably use its plot to describe his sixth year.)

**Next Chapter:** Harry's sixth year!


End file.
